Paying the Price
by Shadows Destruction
Summary: Kurenai feels something strange towards Anko, because of this she attempts to avoid her at all costs until the Hokage puts her and Anko together to deliever utilities to the Land of Waves. Anko x Kurenai yuri lemon
1. Paying the Price

A/N: Alright so here's the deal, this is my first Yuri… Yes I said Yuri so if you don't like that kind of stuff I strongly suggest hitting the back button. This will be a Kurenai x Anko fic and I'm just in a very 'different' mood today. Reviews are welcome and if this story doesn't suit your benefits I'm sorry. Once again this is my first Yuri and I'm sure I'll get better as time goes on.

**Disclaimer:** The sky is blue… and I don't own Naruto.

ooOOoo

Kurenai couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel the hand of Anko's brushing against her cheek or the feel of her hot breath on her neck. Recently she had been trying to avoid her best friend because of these strange feelings that had started to stir within her, unfortunately for her the Hokage had assigned her and Anko on a mission together. They were to leave tomorrow. Kurenai didn't know why she thought this way; in fact she didn't like it at all! A sigh escaped her lips and she leaned back in her seat at the bar and took a sip of her saki. _'God I'm turning into Tsunade.'_ She thought starring down into her now empty cup.

ooOOoo

The sun had set when Kurenai left the bar to prepare for what waited in the near future. Apprehension circulated throughout her body as she did so. She wondered what she would do if her feelings got the best of her. How would she control herself? Could she control herself? It was these questions that strengthened the apprehension that already dwelled inside her.

As she finished preparing, she laid down onto her bed, waiting for tomorrow. '_I'm sure I can do it._' She thought as her eyes closed and she drifted into the darkness.

ooOOoo

_The tips of Anko's fingers grated the soft flesh of Kurenai's thigh, her mouth nibbling on Kurenai's right ear causing a slight moan. Anko's free hand found its way into the panties of the woman beneath her teasing her clit. Another moan was released from her lips and a smirk found its way to Anko's face._

"_Please…" begged Kurenai, "more." Her head tilted back a bit and her crimson red eyes were lightly closed. _

_The hand that once grated Kurenai's thigh had found its way to one of her plump luscious mounds cupping it lovingly. Anko slipped a finger inside the very wet heat that she had been teasing evoking countless moans from the woman. Kurenai induced her to go faster by slightly bucking into her._

_Challenge accepted._

_Anko pumped faster, her lips met with Kurenai's entering her tongue into her mouth, exploring every crater. She was almost there, almost at her peek, when…_

ooOOoo

*CRASH*

Kurenai jumped awake, only to find her hand in her nether region and Anko standing there in front of a busted down door. Quickly, she pulled her hand out of her panties and lucky for her Anko was too busy yelling, telling her that 'she slept in' to even notice.

Kurenai's face went red with rage, "Anko! I'm going to kill you! Do you know how much that's going to cost to get fixed?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay for the damage. Just get the hell up and common we were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!"

'_Odd,_' thought Kurenai, '_Anko never offers to pay for something she breaks._'

Kurenai just watched (starring was more like it) as Anko turned to leave. Shaking her head she got dressed to head out for the mission, following in Anko's footsteps towards the gate. They were to deliver very important material to the Land of Waves, and God only knows what they needed it for.

Anko was standing by the guards' booth, waiting. As Kurenai appeared before her she spoke up, "Hurry up, we don't have all day you know." Her tone was not like the one she usually has… very strange… It was softer and not as hoarse. Kurenai began to wonder what was going on with Anko, other than everything she had to offer.

She smiled, "I'm coming." Although she really wished that it was being used in a different context.

They each picked up their share of the equipment and headed off.

ooOOoo

Nightfall arrived and they were only half way to their destination. "We should be there tomorrow night." Came Anko's voice, disturbing the silence that had once surrounded them.

"I know." Replied a despondent voice.

"H-hey, what's up?" Asked Anko as she moved closer.

Kurenai turned slightly red but didn't move away. "It's nothing."

"Oh common' I know you better than that! There's something wrong." Laughed Anko as she placed her arm around Kurenai's shoulders. "Maybe I can help." Her voice changed from a silly immature kid to a serious nonchalant adult.

"I don't think-" Kurenai couldn't finish her sentence before Anko firmly planted her lips to her own. She went wide eyed in shock feeling herself almost instinctively kiss back.

To Kurenai's disappointment Anko pulled away, "I've known for a while about your feelings towards me." She explained with a devilish smirk. "Now it's time for you to pay the price." Anko's brown orbs starred lustfully into Kurenai's enigmatic crimson red eyes before she pressed her lips to Kurenai's once more.

She licked the others bottom lip for entry which was immediately granted. The tongue that belonged to Anko explored every cavern it could find, until it clashed with the others tongue, now both battling for dominance which surprisingly Kurenai won. Anko's fingers intertwined with Kurenai's onyx colored locks attempting to deepen the kiss and allowed her free hand to roam the others body freely, exploring every curve emanating soft moans from the other woman.

Kurenai slipped off Anko's trench coat letting it fall to the ground and ran her soft hand down her back, sending cold chills up and down Anko's spine. Moving from Kurenai's lips, the purple haired woman began kissing trails down her jaw line while attempting to remove the clothing she had on.

Kurenai now lay nude before Anko, waiting for her to start tormenting her with the teasing hands that she possessed. Would it be like her dream? Was this even real? Was it another explicit dream? No. This was definitely real. Anko was on top of her suckling, kissing and nipping at her neck, getting loader moans from the onyx. She trailed down further until she reached one of her main destinations; Kurenai's breasts.

Running both hands over them she squeezed lightly causing the woman beneath her to gasp. An evil smirk struck Anko's lips as she leaned in closer, placing her mouth over the areola and swirling her tongue around the erect nipple. Kurenai arched into Anko's touch, loving the way it felt, tilting her head back and closing her eyes lightly just as it was in her dream. When Anko brought a hand up to cradle to the unattended breast she moaned once again, and almost unintentionally placed one of her own hands to the back on Anko's head.

Anko moved to the other breast she had been cradling and massaging with her other hand to give it the same treatment as the previous one. Kurenai wanted more, she wanted Anko inside of her, and she wanted to be inside of Anko. "Anko…" moaned Kurenai as she felt a tongue flick the tip of her hardened nipple. "M-more!" There was no stopping now, the purple haired woman continued even further down the lust filled woman beneath her, leaving a mark here and there.

Anko ran her hands down the outline of Kurenai's body teasingly bringing about yet another low moan from the onyx's lips. She kissed the inside of either side of her thigh before placing herself fully between the woman's legs. She smirked as she rubbed two fingers along her slit dangerously slow, Kurenai bit her bottom lip as she did so. "Anko, please…" begged Kurenai as she attempted to buck into the fingers that were teasing her.

Lowering her head, Anko stretched her tongue outward to flick the bundle of nerves placed above her fingers, sending pulses of ecstasy throughout Kurenai's body. "Ah… y-yeah… more…" The onyx haired woman's voice became shaky as Anko penetrated her soaked heat with both fingers, which sent Kurenai into a frenzy. Her mouth was half open, identical with that of her eyes and her breathing got heavy. "Common… Harder!" ordered Kurenai.

Anko complied.

Both of her fingers pumped at a rapid rate, while she continued to lick, nip and suck at Kurenai's clit. Yet again Anko felt Kurenai's hand on her head pushing her into her, trying to get even more pleasure than what she was already feeling.

Kurenai was close, she could feel it.

Removing both her fingers, Anko replaced them with her tongue, doing the same with it as she did with them; pumping in and out rapidly. Kurenai tensed up and screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm embarked on its journey throughout her body, leaving warm bodily fluid for Anko to clean.

Anko raised her head and met her lips with Kurenai's once again so she could taste herself. Kurenai smirked into the kiss then pulled away, "Your turn." Kurenai's smile was devilish as she tackled Anko onto her back…

A/N: Ok, so I'm just going to end it here (mostly because I was taken out of my 'different mood' by making a cake half way through the story.) Anyways… Review? Anyone? Nothing? Ok… If you want a continuance where Kurenai 'takes Anko' let me know and I'm sure I will write it.

And if anyone has a Yuri request from either the anime Naruto or Bleach feel free to ask but keep in mind I can only do one at a time. :D


	2. Mission Accomplished

A/N: Well I kind of ended that last chapter somewhat abruptly so I'm hoping this one will make up for that… How can I word it without sounded like a hypocrite? Unexpected ending? Ah, Good enough! Anyways, I hope everyone likes the new chapter. It's the last one of the two.

**Disclaimer:** Plants are one of our main sources of life… And Naruto is not mine.

ooOOoo

Anko found herself pinned onto her back with the both beautiful and enigmatic Kurenai hovering above her and noticed she was no longer fully dressed… How'd that happen? '_It doesn't matter_' she thought.

The soft hands of the onyx pressed firmly to the stomach of the purple beneath her as a grin settled onto the lips of the dominant woman. She lowered herself to Anko's ear and whispered, "I can't wait to hear you scream my name." The warm breath caressing her ear made Anko shiver.

Kurenai began nibbling on the earlobe of the purple's right ear then later moved to trail wet, open mouthed kisses along the brink of Anko's neck. Biting her bottom lip Anko held in a moan, unwilling to give into her new found lover at this point in time. If she wanted her moaning her name, she would have to really earn it.

The onyx travelled far south, trailing a wet path. The left hand that belonged to Kurenai traced a circle around Anko's right areola, while her mouth, tongue, and teeth attacked the other. Her mouth suckling, her tongue flicking, her teeth grinding and biting at the bud skillfully.

Anko tilted her head back, trying with all her might not to give in, but it was proving to be too much. Anymore and she'll burst. No. She's determined.

Kurenai switched her hands and mouth's positions, giving the same treatment to the opposite breast. Her fingers changed their motions from the circling pattern it once did to pulling and pinching.

At the rate Anko was biting her lip, blood would soon be visible.

It was.

Too busy to notice, Kurenai continued her actions until both nipples became fully hardened buds of flesh perked at the tip of either breast. At which point she continued further down the toned stomach of Anko.

Her fingers found their way to Anko's bundle of nerves to roll it between them.

It all came crashing down around Anko as she finally let out a moan along with a sentence that didn't even make sense to her.

The onyx grinned as she knew that finally she had Anko where she wanted her. Kurenai's free hand slid slowly down Anko's side and inside the thighs of her prey, only to find its way up to the purple's slit, sliding over it extremely slow. Anko moaned yet again, "Uhh…" She barely managed to speak as Kurenai's sliding pace quickened.

"Aaahhh!" Screamed Anko upon feeling a single finger slide into her heated core. She looked up and starred into the beautiful enigmatic eyes of the woman currently dominating, a grin splashed across the lips of Anko's new lover.

As the first finger pumped another was added, and then another. Three fingers moved inside of Anko now, and her clit being played with only amplified the pleasure.

Soon enough Anko was screaming Kurenai's name. "Kurenai! Yes… Yes! Kurenai! OH!"

Anko began to see lights flash behind her eyelid as waves of pleasure scattered throughout her body. She had experienced her orgasm, and it was amazing.

Kurenai removed her fingers and placed herself down beside Anko's heavily shaking body. "I knew I'd have you screaming my name." teased Kurenai with a wide grin.

"Shut up…" snorted Anko, having not wanting to admit she was rite.

Kurenai laughed.

"You know, now that I've calmed down I feel kind of cold." Anko's voice was shaky.

Analysing the scene, Kurenai note that they were still outside in the middle of a forest and too became a lot less warm. Getting up the onyx gathered the clothing that was thrown any which way. "Here."

"Thanks." A small smile snuck its way onto Anko's lips.

Kurenai nodded as if to say 'you're welcome.'

After everything was said and done, a shadow of darkness enveloped both women as they drifted off to sleep.

ooOOoo

The sun had found its usual path over the horizon illuminating everything it touched. "Almost ready?" asked Anko, a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm ready now." Kurenai looked up at Anko as she stood up.

"Then let's go."

**1 hour later**

Kurenai stopped in her tacks, her head lowered with her crimson red eyes staring into the ground.

Upon noticing this Anko stopped as well. "Something wrong?" she asked, "Get another urge?"

"No." Kurenai's voice was low and angered.

"Hey, calm down, I'm being facetious."

A kunai followed by two shurriken broke threw a bunch of bushes on Kurenai right causing Anko to immediately react and parry them with another kunai knife she held in her right hand.

Kurenai threw three shurriken towards the area where they had seen the other weapon appear from, but nothing seemed like it moved.

"We're over here." Came a shallow, enigmatic voice.

With not enough time to react a kunai embedded itself into Kurenai's spinal cord. The woman fell to the ground seemingly dead.

Anko rushed toward the strange man head on, kunai drawn and full of fury.

Meanwhile, Kurenai's body disintegrated in the wind and branch like restraints pinned the man down. Anko knew that Kurenai wouldn't be killed that easily, she was a jonin after all.

Within the blink of an eye the unknown man's ultimate fate had befallen him. His throat cut, heart stabbed and diaphragm punctured, he lay dead on the ground before both women.

"Too bad you had to kill him; we may have been able to get relevant information out of the guy." Kurenai stated.

"Oops." Was all Anko had to say.

ooOOoo

The rest of the mission went as planned; they delivered the supplies to the Land of Waves and returned home in one piece. Although there relationship has changed, doesn't mean they can quit being a ninja (although they probably could if they really wanted to but I don't think that's going to happen). They still have to train their selves and Kurenai had to train the genin that was assigned to her. However the odd break would eventually come, which meant more fun for them both.

A/N: Ok, I had to add in a VERY SHORT action scene and as you can probably tell, I SUCK at it. I also suck at conclusions and you probably have also noticed. ANYWAYS, moving on. I really hope you enjoyed the fic and if you have any requests let me know but I only know the anime Naruto and Bleach so yeah, from those anime please if you do have one. :D


End file.
